mlpfandomcom-20200223-history
Sunset Shimmer/Gallery
''My Little Pony Equestria Girls Sunset sneaking past royal guard EG.png|Sneaking around the castle. Sunset levitating Twilight's crown EG.png|Hmm, we've never seen that color of magic before Sunset knocks over lamp EG.png|Replacing the crown. Sunset almost wakes Twilight up EG.png|Sunset Shimmer ensuring Twilight doesn't wake up. Twilight sees Sunset Shimmer in cloak EG.png Twilight cuts Sunset Shimmer off EG.png Sunset Shimmer about to teleport EG.png Sunset Shimmer looking sinister EG.png|Sunset in an awesome pose. Sunset Shimmer galloping EG.png Sunset Shimmer looking behind EG.png Twilight catches up to Sunset Shimmer EG.png Twilight tackles Sunset Shimmer EG.png Twilight and Sunset stumble in mirror room EG.png Main 6 and Sunset watch crown vanish EG.png|The crown! Twilight glares at Sunset Shimmer EG.png|Now look what you've done! Sunset "sorry it had to be this way" EG.png|Close-up of Sunset Shimmer. Sunset Shimmer standing in front of the mirror EG.png Sunset Shimmer about to step through the mirror EG.png Sunset Shimmer bullying Fluttershy EG.png Sunset Shimmer corners Fluttershy EG.png|Where do you think you're going? Answer me. Fluttershy slinks to the floor EG.png|...That's what I thought, you're, like, so weak! Sunset "you really are pathetic" EG.png|Sunset, telling Fluttershy all her friends are stray animals. Twilight steps in "how dare you!" EG.png|"How dare you speak to her that way!" Sunset "what did you say?" EG.png Twilight and Sunset face off EG.png Sunset Shimmer human 1 EG.png Sunset Shimmer human 2 EG.png|Flick of the nose. Students afraid of Sunset Shimmer EG.png Sunset Shimmer scares boy in locker EG.png Sunset Shimmer as Fall Formal princess EG.png|A very charming picture of Sunset Shimmer. Princess Sunset Shimmer second year EG.png|A charming picture of Sunset Shimmer? Princess Sunset Shimmer third year EG.png|A not-so charming picture of Sunset Shimmer. Sunset, Snips, and Snails enter the gym EG.png Sunset Shimmer wants fewer balloons EG.png Sunset pops balloon with her finger EG.png Sunset Shimmer hates apple cider EG.png Sunset confronts Applejack EG.png Sunset belittles Applejack EG.png Sunset "it's gonna be MY coronation" EG.png Sunset Shimmer "running unopposed" EG.png Sunset Shimmer shocked EG.png Sunset Shimmer getting mad EG.png|Handwriting so terrible it makes people angry Sunset "where is this Twilight Sparkle?" EG.png|"Where is this Twilight Sparkle?" Sunset Shimmer nervous chuckle EG.png Sunset Shimmer keeping up appearances EG.png Sunset appears behind Twilight EG.png Twilight vs Sunset EG.png Twilight vs Sunset 2 EG.png Twilight and Sunset "and her little dog too" EG.png Twilight and Sunset "whatever" EG.png Sunset Shimmer already rules the school EG.png Twilight asks why Sunset needs the crown EG.png Sunset Shimmer's "pop quiz" EG.png Sunset Shimmer "what happens when" EG.png Twilight thinking on Sunset's "quiz" EG.png Sunset Shimmer "you don't know?" EG.png Sunset laughing at Twilight EG.png Sunset "what were the chances" EG.png Sunset belittles Twilight EG.png Spike barks at Sunset Shimmer EG.png Twilight vs Sunset 3 EG.png Sunset "the first thing about fitting in" EG.png Sunset walking in the hallway EG.png Sunset gives Snips and Snails orders EG.png Snips and Snails salute to Sunset EG.png Sunset Shimmer silent monologue EG.png Snips talking "in Equestria" EG.png Sunset shouts at Snips and Snails EG.png Snips and Snails run off EG.png Sunset, Snips, and Snails scheming EG.png Sunset Shimmer human 4 EG.png Sunset Shimmer stare EG.png Evil Sunset Shimmer EG.png Sunset Shimmer watching from outside EG.png Sunset snaps at Snips and Snails EG.png Sunset Shimmer scheming grin EG.png Sunset, Snips, and Snails confident walk EG.png Sunset "something terrible's happened" EG.png Sunset and Luna in ruined gym EG.png Sunset Shimmer and Luna shocked EG.png Sunset pouting and Luna suspicious EG.png Flash listens in on Sunset and Luna EG.png Sunset watches from storage closet EG.png Sunset, Snips, and Snails in storage closet EG.png Snips and Snails listening to Sunset EG.png Human Sunset Shimmer looking sinister EG.png Sunset Shimmer holding sledgehammer EG.png|You ''do realize that will just go through the portal, right? Main 6 and Sunset standoff by the portal EG.png Sunset Shimmer "I'm not a monster" EG.png Sunset tells Snips and Snails to release Spike EG.png Sunset Shimmer demands the crown EG.png Sunset Shimmer about to smash portal EG.png Sunset Shimmer with a sledgehammer EG.png Sunset Shimmer enraged "what?!" EG.png Sunset pointing at the portal EG.png Sunset Shimmer grasping sledgehammer EG.png Sunset Shimmer drops sledgehammer EG.png Sunset Shimmer losing her temper EG.png Sunset Shimmer squirming angrily EG.png Sunset Shimmer "so very special" EG.png Sunset dives for the crown EG.png Sunset reaching for the crown EG.png Spike runs off with the crown EG.png Sunset shoves Snips and Snails aside EG.png Sunset corners Spike at the door EG.png Sunset Shimmer racing toward Fluttershy EG.png Fluttershy lassoed EG.png Sunset Shimmer with the crown EG.png|I got the crown, yes I got the precious crown! Sunset puts the crown on EG.png Sunset Shimmer crown surges with power EG.png Sunset Shimmer in a magic pillar EG.png Sunset Shimmer engulfed by magic EG.png Sunset tearing up in magic pillar EG.png Element of magic surging with black light EG.png Sunset Shimmer half demon EG.png Sunset Shimmer transforming EG.png Sunset Shimmer fully transformed EG.png Sunset Shimmer demon form EG.png Demon Sunset wearing crown EG.png Sunset Shimmer firing beams of magic EG.png Sunset Shimmer menacing close up EG.png Demon Sunset Shimmer enraged EG.png Sunset Shimmer "let bygones be bygones" EG.png Sunset Shimmer "you will be loyal" EG.png Sunset Shimmer breaks the school doors EG.png Sunset Shimmer hypnosis magic EG.png Sunset, Snips, and Snails "round them up" EG.png Sunset Shimmer gloating "spoiler alert" EG.png Devil Sunset Shimmer EG.png Devil Sunset Shimmer flying EG.png Sunset Shimmer blazing hair EG.png Sunset Shimmer irritated growl EG.png Sunset Shimmer "back together again" EG.png Demon Sunset Shimmer building magic EG.png Demon Sunset Shimmer hurls fireball EG.png Demon Sunset Shimmer laughing EG.png Main cast protected by magic EG.png Sunset crown reacts to Twilight's magic EG.png Sunset beneath rainbow of light EG.png Sunset Shimmer inside spiraling rainbow EG.png Sunset Shimmer defeated EG.png Twilight and friends standing over Sunset EG.png Sunset defeated and crying EG.png|I'm not the girl I was... Sunset "didn't know there was another way" EG.png Twilight looking back to her friends EG.png Sunset crawling out of the crater EG.png Sunset "the first thing about friendship" EG.png Twilight takes Sunset's hand EG.png Twilight and Sunset "they can teach you" EG.png Sunset Shimmer hiding from main six EG.png Sunset Shimmer looking sad EG.png|A sorry Sunset Shimmer. Luna hands Sunset masonry trowel EG.png|Noticing Vice-Principal Luna. Sunset Shimmer looking at masonry trowel EG.png My Little Pony Equestria Girls: Rainbow Rocks Sunset picks up Sweetie Belle's paintbrush EG2.png Sunset Shimmer offers to help EG2.png Sunset Shimmer feeling rejected EG2.png Sunset and Crusaders hear Pinkie's voice EG2.png Sunset smiling at her new friends EG2.png Students gossip about Sunset Shimmer EG2.png Sunset walks past whispering students EG2.png Sunset Shimmer hears students whispering EG2.png Main 5 consoling Sunset Shimmer EG2.png Sunset cleans Fluttershy's face EG2.png Celestia and Luna enter the auditorium EG2.png Sunset and friends reminded of the Fall Formal EG2.png Sunset hiding her face in shame EG2.png|Why did Principal Celestia have to bring up the Fall Formal...? Main 5 feeling sorry for Sunset Shimmer EG2.png Sunset sulking in the band room EG2.png Sunset Shimmer 'I turned into a raging she-demon' (new version) EG2.png|"A demon. I turned into a raging she-demon." Pinkie Pie popping into frame (new version) EG2.png|"And tried to turn everyone here..." Pinkie Pie walking like a zombie (new version) EG2.png|"...into teenage zombies..." Pinkie Pie 'for your own personal army' (new version) EG2.png|"...for your own personal army!" Pinkie and Sunset look toward Rarity EG2.png Dash and Fluttershy sing next to Sunset EG2.png Sunset Shimmer digs the beat EG2.png Sunset snapping and tapping her feet EG2.png Sunset Shimmer claps to the beat EG2.png Sunset applauds for the Rainbooms EG2.png Rainbow Dash "who cares why it happens?" EG2.png|"Who cares why it happens?" Flash Sentry backs out of the room EG2.png Rarity calls Flash a "smitten kitten" EG2.png Rarity apologizes to Sunset Shimmer EG2.png Sunset "Flash is a great guy and all" EG2.png Sunset Shimmer disgusted with herself EG2.png Applejack puts arm around Sunset Shimmer EG2.png Sunset Shimmer unsure of herself EG2.png Sunset leaving the band room EG2.png Sunset Shimmer talking about the new her EG2.png|Got to get them used to the new me, Sunset Shimmer talking about the old her EG2.png|Before they learn about the old me. Sunset Shimmer 'I turned into a raging she-demon' EG2.png Pinkie Pie popping into frame EG2.png Pinkie Pie walking like a zombie EG2.png Pinkie Pie 'for your own personal army' EG2.png Sunset welcomes the new students EG2.png Sunset introduces the Dazzlings to CHS EG2.png Sunset shows the Dazzlings around EG2.png Sunset talks about the musical showcase EG2.png Sunset Shimmer "Principal Celestia would let you sign up" EG2.png Adagio motions for Sonata to stop talking EG2.png Sunset Shimmer thoroughly confused EG2.png Sunset notices the Dazzlings' jewelry EG2.png Sunset reaches for Adagio's jewel EG2.png Adagio grabs Sunset by the wrist EG2.png Adagio Dazzle apologetic EG2.png Adagio "hate for anything to happen" EG2.png Sonata Dusk left behind EG2.png Sonata Dusk pulled by the arm EG2.png Sunset Shimmer's growing suspicions EG2.png|(Something is just not right with those girls...) Applejack "how was the tour?" EG2.png|Applejack: "How was the tour?" Sunset Shimmer talks about the Dazzlings EG2.png Sunset Shimmer "something off about them" EG2.png Sunset explains to AJ and Rarity EG2.png Sunset Shimmer derp-eyed EG2.png Sunset and main 5 conversing EG2.png Sunset and main 5 notice the Dazzlings EG2.png Sunset and friends looking at the Dazzlings EG2.png Sunset and main 5 watch the madness EG2.png Sunset Shimmer getting suspicious EG2.png Pinkie Pie "they're THAT kind of off" EG2.png Main cast gathered around the statue EG2.png Rainbow Dash "They've gotten to everybody" EG2.png Pinkie Pie on top of CHS statue EG2.png Pinkie Pie over Applejack and Sunset EG2.png Applejack "Pinkie Pie's right" EG2.png Sunset Shimmer "None taken. Again." EG2.png Ladybug closeup EG2.png CHS overhead camera shot EG2.png Sunset ponders EG2.png Sunset scratching her cheek EG2.png Sunset epiphany EG2.png Sunset Shimmer "I may have an idea" EG2.png Sunset Shimmer "how we can get in touch with Twilight" EG2.png Sunset Shimmer opens her locker EG2.png Sunset dusts off a magical book EG2.png Sunset tells her friends about the book EG2.png Sunset "I get a message to her" EG2.png|Whenever I wrote in it, the writing appeared in a book in Princess Celestia's library. Sunset Shimmer writes in the book EG2.png|I hope this works...If Twilight or Princess Celestia does not get my call for help, the school is doomed. Twilight and Spike shoot out of the portal EG2.png Sunset and friends see Twilight appear EG2.png Main five group hug around Twilight EG2.png Rainbow Dash throws her hands out EG2.png Fluttershy, Rarity, and Sunset take a selfie EG2.png Fluttershy, Rarity, Sunset, and Spike photo EG2.png Rarity glaring at Spike EG2.png Twilight sneaks around her sleeping friends EG2.png Sunset standing in the kitchen doorway EG2.png Twilight "it has to be perfect" EG2.png Sunset "we really are lucky you're here" EG2.png Sunset "who could possibly need this much" EG2.png Sunset looking at the whipped cream again EG2.png Twilight distressed by Sunset's words EG2.png Sunset distressed by her own words EG2.png Sunset "doesn't stop them from expecting it" EG2.png Twilight and Sunset "let everybody down" EG2.png Twilight and Sunset look at each other EG2.png Sunset giving a sympathetic grin EG2.png Sunset notices Maud EG2.png Sunset Shimmer freaks out EG2.png The Rainbooms covering their ears EG2.png The Rainbooms, Sunset and Spike EG2.png Sonata Dusk "So sad" EG2.png Adagio Dazzle "If it's any consolation" EG2.png Adagio bumps into Sunset on purpose EG2.png Sonata bumps into Sunset on purpose EG2.png Sunset holding Spike EG2.png Trixie sets off a smoke bomb EG2.png Sunset pouncing on Rainbow EG2.png Sunset's uh-oh face EG2.png Applejack "we've still got the magic" EG2.png The Rainbooms perform outside at dusk EG2.png|Those are my friends! Rock on, girls!! Sunset Shimmer's warm smile EG2.png Group hug around Sunset Shimmer EG2.png The Rainbooms setting up for rehearsal on the ampitheater stage EG2.png Sunset writing a friendship report to Princess Twilight EG2.png Sunset closing the book EG2.png Sunset hears Rainbow Dash EG2.png Sunset takes her place on stage EG2.png Pinkie Pie about to count off 'Shine Like Rainbows' EG2.png Pinkie Pie "one" EG2.png Pinkie Pie "two" EG2.png My Little Pony (mobile game) Gameloft picture of My Little Pony mobile game with Sunset Shimmer.jpg|Gameloft official screenshot from Facebook Mobile game EG-themed loading screen.jpg|Sunset Shimmer appears in the My Little Pony (mobile game) loading screen. The Fall of Sunset Shimmer tasks.png|Sunset Shimmer's first quest SunsetShimmer-MLPMobileApp-Descriptions.png SunsetShimmer-MLPMobileApp-Closeup.jpg Sunset Shimmer MLP Mobile App.png|Playing the Ball Minigame SunsetShimmer-MLPMobileApp-Balloon.jpg|Sunset's arrival SunsetShimmer-MLPMobileApp-Welcome.jpg|Sunset lives in Canterlot now! SunsetShimmer-MLPMobileApp-Closeups.jpg Sunset Shimmer playing constellation game MLPMobileApp.png Sunset Shimmer Flying game MLPMobileApp.png Sunset Shimmer Flying game Win MLPMobileApp.png SunsetShimmer Applepicking win MLPMobileApp.png Sunset Shimmer playing Apple Picking Mobile App.png Octavia and Sunset Shimmer (MLP Mobile Game).png Sunset Shimmer surrounded by Octavias (MLP mobile game).png Mobile game EG-mirror themed loading screen.png Merchandise SS in package official.jpg|Official picture of her toy in its packaging. Sunset Shimmer masquerade toy.png|Official picture of her toy with a different comb in slightly different packaging. Sunset Shimmer package back.jpg|Back of the packaging. SS outside package.jpg|Official picture of her toy opened, with mask and comb Sunset Shimmer toy Through the Mirror line.jpg|Sunsest Shimmer, from a Walmart-exclusive "Through the Mirror" toy line. Masquerade Playful Ponies first set.jpg|Sunset Shimmer's toy amongst some others Twilight Sparkle and Sunset Shimmer Equestria Girls dolls.jpg Twilight Sparkle and Sunset Shimmer Equestria Girls dolls in box.jpg Sunset Shimmer Equestria Girls Rainbow Rocks fashion set.png Rainbow Rocks Sunset Shimmer Time to Shine doll packaging.jpg|Sunset's gone half angel. Promotional MLP mobile game Sunset Shimmer clue 1.jpg MLP mobile game Sunset Shimmer clue 2.jpg MLP mobile game Sunset Shimmer clue 3.jpg MLP mobile game Sunset Shimmer clue 4.jpg MLP mobile game Sunset Shimmer clue 5.jpg MLP mobile game Sunset Shimmer revealed.jpg Equestria Girls second movie poster.jpg|The Equestria Girls promotional poster. Miscellaneous Sunset Shimmer (early version).png|Artwork of Sunset Shimmer's human form used in the Equestria Girls toy line Sunset Shimmer EG website art.png|Sunset Shimmer on the Equestria Girls website Category:Character gallery pages